


Tough Guys Can't Swim

by Death_by_Gallavich



Series: The Adventures of Tough Guy and Little Mermaid [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if it involves a warm bath in our extra-large bathtub?”</p>
<p>“I can make an exception,” Mickey smirked, waggling his eyebrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Guys Can't Swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapsWindsor (WeMightAswellBeStrangers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeMightAswellBeStrangers/gifts).



> Happy super-late birthday to my love Sophie! I'm only like a month and a half late! This is only part one, but lord knows when I'll finish part two (which is the actual wedding, so love me soph!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Also, this is based off of [this](http://http://jollymickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/post/132510545719/mickey-im-sick-ian-oh-no-kiss-thats/) post.

“I ain’t goin’ to the fuckin’ ER!”

It was Ian and Mickey’s three year anniversary, and Mickey was sick. And of course, being a nurse and all, Ian insisted that he go the hospital, since he had a fever of 100.6 and couldn’t keep any food down. But Mickey was having none of it. He had actually avoided the hospital since he met Ian, never coming down with anything worse than a cold, which could be cured by a trip to Walgreens. So, while Mickey was adamant that he wasn’t sick enough to go the hospital, he was bummed that they had to cancel their plans for the night. Especially since said plans may or may not have involved a ring that now rested in the pocket of Mickey’s sweatpants.

“Mickey, c’mon! You’ve done nothing but go back and forth between the couch and toilet all day. You’re fucking sick and you need to get checked out!” Ian begged.

“You’re the fucking nurse, man, diagnose me or whatever. I’ll do what you want s’long as it don’t involve me leaving this couch.”

“What if it involves a warm bath in our extra-large bathtub?”

“I can make an exception,” Mickey smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

Ian snorted and pulled his boyfriend off of the couch. “Yeah okay, tough guy, let’s go.

Ian went into the bathroom first, turning the faucets to fill the tub. He pondered over which bath bomb to use while Mickey undressed.

“Why you gotta use those, you know I hate ‘em,” Mickey complained.

“Please, Mickey. Debbie picked these out with you in mind, we all know you’re the Lush connoisseur. “

Mickey just flipped Ian off and stepped into the water, scooting forward a bit so Ian could settle in behind him.

“Look Mick,” Ian smiled, wrapping his arms around Mickey. “The water matches your eyes.”

Mickey chuckled and relaxed against Ian, loving the warmth of the water and his boyfriend that surrounded him. “’M sorry I ruined our night.”

Ian squeezed Mickey a little tighter and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. “You didn’t ruin anything, babe. This is perfect.”

“Don’t you ‘babe’ me Gallagher. Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean I won’t still kick your ass,” Mickey mumbled with about as much venom as a teddy bear.

“Oh so you are sick?” Ian asked. “Well that’s just terrible! And I,” he continued, beginning to pepper kisses all over Mickey’s shoulder and neck, “wouldn’t want to also,” he paused, grazing Mickey’s jaw with his teeth until he got to his lips, where he planted a firm, deep kiss, “get sick.”

Mickey giggled through the kiss, and Ian had to pull back and admire the sight because Mickey Milkovich giggling was quite possibly the best thing he had ever seen.

“You’re such a dork, you know that?”

Ian just grinned and nodded, leaning down for another kiss. Mickey turned around, straddling Ian and pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Mickey whispered.

Ian hummed, softly pecking Mickey’s lips. “I love you too, happy anniversary.”

“So, I uh, got you something. I was gonna give it to you tonight but I fucked that up so uh, yeah,” Mickey started, reaching over to his discarded sweats and pulling out a small box. Ian just sat there silently, eyes wide and stroking small circles into Mickey’s hips with his thumbs. It did nothing to quell Mickey’s nerves, but he carried on.

“Shit, so I know I’m a lot to handle sometimes, and as Mandy likes to say, I’m perpetually grumpy, but I’d like to think I’ve changed a bit over the last three years, and that’s ‘cause of you. You make me smile, laugh, you make me want to be a better person, but most importantly, you make me happy. And seeing as you’ve stuck with me the last three years I can only hope I make you as happy as you make me. I don’t know what you saw in my delirious rambling and threats when we met but I’m so fucking glad you gave me your number that day. If you hadn’t, I probably would have led a boring, miserable life. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Ian, an’ I wanna spend the rest of my life making sure you know that. I guess I’m just trying to say, will you fuckin’ marry me? Fucking shit, did I really just say that?” Mickey laughed wetly, letting Ian wipe away the stray tears he didn’t know had fallen. Ian smiled, eyes glistening as realized this was really happening.

“Jesus man, fucking say somethin’, I’m drowning here.”

“Did you really just propose to me, _in a bathtub_?”

“Iaaaaaan,” Mickey groaned, slumping onto Ian and burying his head in his chest.

“Mickey Milkovich, romantic extraordinaire, just proposed to me in the middle of a bathtub. And you call me the dork!” Ian teased. “Hey,” he said softly.

Mickey sat back up, about to curse Ian again for leaving him hanging after that emotional monologue, only to have his breath and all coherent thought stolen from him when Ian captured his lips in a soft, tender kiss.

“Of course I’ll fuckin’ marry you,” Ian smiled, holding up his hand.

Mickey mirrored his smile, taking the ring from its box and sliding it onto Ian’s finger. Ian marveled at it, turning his hand over and back and tracing his finger along the engraved design. Mickey couldn’t quite place the expression on Ian’s face, but he liked it, so he did the only rational thing he could think of—he kissed it. Ian welcomed Mickey’s lips, parting his own and slipping his tongue into his fiancé’s mouth. Mickey was the first to pull back, breathless but still smiling.

“C’mon, let’s get out. Water’s cold anyway.”

Ian shook his head. “Nope, I’m quite comfy thank you.”

Mickey scowled and poked Ian in the stomach.

“Listen Ariel, I can literally feel my ass wrinkling.”

“Time to go!” Ian shouted, standing up and pulling Mickey with him.

Mickey snorted. “I knew you only liked me for my ass.”

“Eh, your face’s not so bad,” Ian grinned, reaching around to grab two handfuls of Mickey’s ass. “But you do have great assets.”

Mickey batted Ian’s hands away and tried not to smile. He stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist before turning back to Ian.

“Why am I marrying you again?”

Ian shrugged. “For my striking good looks and cringe-worthy dad jokes?”

Mickey trailed his eyes up and down Ian’s naked body, subconsciously licking his lips as he met Ian’s eyes again, a devious smirk making its signature appearance.

“Sure, that’s it,” Mickey said huskily, turning heel out of the bathroom, leaving the towel as he went.

Ian clapped his hands together and looked up at the ceiling.

“Forgive me Father, for I am about to sin. And if I’m lucky, more than once.”

Mickey getting sick was really working in Ian’s favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Come find me on tumblr at [jollymickeymilkovich](http://jollymickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/)


End file.
